RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application is related to U.S. patent applications, Ser. Nos. 08/329,818 filed Oct. 27, 1994 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,628, and 08/511,122 filed Aug. 4, 1995, both assigned to the assignee of this application, EATON CORPORATION. This application is related to British Patent Applications No. 9600674.7 filed Jan. 12, 1996, and No. 9602362.7 filed Feb. 6, 1996, both entitled DYNAMIC BEST GEAR SELECTION FOR AUTOMATED TRANSMISSION SYSTEM.